


Arch back, heart attack

by atresia



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genital Piercing, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atresia/pseuds/atresia
Summary: “Six to eight weeks with no sex on top of the sexless month you already have. I hope your last time was worth it,” she says with an amused tone in her voice.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	Arch back, heart attack

**Author's Note:**

> Or the one where I try my hand at writing smut. Please be kind. I'm extra fragile.

Gigi walks up to the studio full of anticipation. She knew she wanted a piercing, deciding that she had enough small tattoos. She feels her insides twisting and turning. Whatever came over her to decide to do this hasn’t come to possess her yet. And she needs it to take over now.

“Hi, I have a 3 pm,” she tells the surprisingly un-inked and un-pierced (at least not where she can see) young lady sitting behind the counter. “Gigi Goode,” she adds when she looks up at her with a questioning look.

The lady introduces herself as Jan. She offers her a drink which Gigi refuses, afraid she’d throw up. “You’ll be fine, gorge,” Jan tells her. She points to the couch and tells Gigi to take a seat and relax. She hands over a clipboard, explaining that these are just consent forms that she needs to read through and sign. Jan reaches into the fridge beside the counter for a bottle of water to hand to Gigi – just in case. She tells Gigi to sit tight while he calls her piercer.

Gigi looks around the shop relieved that it didn’t look like any of the tattoo and piercing parlors she frequented with her friends. She specifically looked for one that looked friendly and inviting and most importantly staffed with female artists.

A few seconds later, Jan comes back followed by who Gigi assumes is her piercer. Lavender hair up in braids around the crown of her head, freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, warm caramel eyes, and a smile that makes Gigi feel melty. Making her feel a different kind of twisty and turny on the inside.

“Gigi?” the lady approaches her. “I’m Crystal,” she says extending her hand. Gigi is speechless. Crystal, beautiful name for an equally beautiful girl.

Gigi takes her hand to shake but quickly takes it back. “Sorry, my hand is cold,” she explains with a nervous chuckle. Crystal doesn’t seem to mind.

“Clitoral hood, right?” Crystal asks as she leads her to one of the back rooms. “Nervous?”

All Gigi does is nod. Nervous is an understatement. Gigi can feel her heart pounding in her chest – for the anticipation of the inevitable pain, for the thought that this beauty would get up close and personal with her bits.

Crystal shuts the door and points to the seat with stirrups. “You can take off your underwear and hop on to get comfortable,” Crystal instructs as she takes a seat on the stool across from Gigi. She feels a little lightheaded and feels as though all the blood has drained from her head. “You still want to go through with it?”

“Yes!” Gigi says trying to sound confident.

“Do you have any other piercings other than your ears?”

“Just my ears. I like that septum piercing,” she points to a small dainty ring on Crystal’s nose.

“You sure you don’t want one of these instead?” She’s not sure why Crystal is talking her out of her hood piercing. Or maybe she’s just giving her time to think more about it.

Gigi shakes her head no. “Do you have any others?”

“I have one down there, too,” Crystal shares. “And one of my nipples is pierced.”

“I thought of getting that instead.” She did. She really just wanted something that wasn’t visible and somehow convinced herself that getting her clitoral hood pierced is the better, more sane decision. “Can I see?” she bats her lashes at Crystal. Whatever higher being possessed her to get a piercing is now back with another kind of confidence.

Crystal doesn’t look fazed by the request. She scoots her seat closer to where Gigi is standing and lifts her shirt like it’s no big deal. She shows Gigi both her breasts though only her left nipple is pierced. It takes all of Gigi’s energy to restrain herself from pouncing. Crystal’s breasts are perfect evenly tanned mounds that fit her curvy frame just right. Her torso is littered with tattoos and Gigi wants to take a good look at all of them. And wow. A flat stomach with just a little hint of abs. Everything Gigi wants and wants to be.

“Nice, huh?” she says with a smirk. Gigi slowly bends down to take a closer look and purses her lips tightly, mostly to ensure she resists the urge to lean in to give it a lick.

Gigi nods. “Maybe next time.”

Whatever boldness that has washed over Gigi hasn’t left her body. She reaches in to touch the metal bars and twist it in her fingers. She swipes her thumb across Crystal’s nipple, earning her a hiss that sends electric shocks straight to her cunt. And then the boldness is gone. Like the feeling of arousal suddenly sent her back to earth. She takes her hand away and looks past Crystal, avoiding her eyes.

“I really am nervous,” she admits. “About my piercing.” As if it bears repeating. As if her face doesn’t show exactly that. As if she didn’t just have the sudden urge to take Crystal’s nipple in her mouth.

Crystal offers her a comforting smile as she tucks her shirt back into her shorts. “I’m not gonna lie; it’s going to hurt like a motherfucker. But the pain only lasts for a couple of seconds. And I know it isn’t comfortable having a stranger examining your lady business.” Crystal’s candor makes Gigi laugh, slightly breathing out some agitation.

“I guess that’s fine,” Gigi says with a small voice.

Crystal laughs. “Okay, then.” There’s a twinkle in her eye that Gigi couldn’t place and if she’s being honest, she’s starting to get turned on. She’s been turned on since Crystal first smiled at her. She’s pretty sure she’s ruined her underwear when Crystal lifted her shirt to show her her nipple piercing. This isn’t a good mix with the anxiety she’s feeling at the moment. All of this could turn out to be an embarrassing encounter if she doesn’t rein it in.

“Wanna hop on?” Crystal points to the seat.

_Hop on you? Yes, please._

Gigi lifts up her dress and slides her lacy boyshorts down her legs, careful not to look at Crystal, willing herself not to get more aroused at the thought of her pussy being all up in Crystal’s face. She tries to get as comfortable as she possibly can on the seat with her legs spread wide open. She feels like she’s at her gyno, only her gyno is a sweet little Asian woman and not a hot tattooed tan Latina who Gigi is sure can get ~~a little~~ a whole lot freaky in bed (and out of bed). Her gyno most definitely does not turn her on.

Crystal tells her that she has to check if she has enough flesh to actually do it. She scoots her wheeled stool closer and Gigi’s breath hitches as she starts prodding with her gloved hands and a Q-tip. “You doing this for anyone?” Crystal asks.

“No, just myself,” Gigi admits. “Single as fuck at the moment, but I’m not above picking up some ladies at the bar when I feel like it.”

_Subtle, Goode. Subtle._

“Well, single or not, I still have to tell you to refrain from any sexual activity for six to eight weeks, and that includes masturbation and oral sex,” she says in the most professional manner. Gigi groans (from frustration that she can’t have sex for a while or from frustration that Crystal has taken her hands off her, she can’t decide), and Crystal laughs. “Sorry she’ll be out of commission for a while but I promise, sex would be even better when she’s all healed.”

“Oh.” Well, she knew that. And it’s exactly why she’s getting one.

“Tell me, how long has it been since you last had sex?”

Crystal’s question catches her off-guard. She thinks she’s just trying to make small talk so she gets a little bit more comfortable. “Um, well, it’s been about a month, I think?” She looks down at Crystal whose head is between her legs.

Crystal clicks her tongue and raises her brow. “Six to eight weeks with no sex on top of the sexless month you already have. I hope your last time was worth it,” she says with an amused tone in her voice.

Gigi chuckles. “Unfortunately, it really wasn’t that great. She was probably just experimenting and freaked out when it came down to eating pussy.”

“Shame. What a waste to take this perfectly shaved pussy out of commission right now when your last time was less than satisfactory,” she says in a low voice as she leans in closer. Gigi feels her cunt clench involuntarily as Crystal runs a gloved finger down her slit.

Gigi lifts her head up to meet Crystal’s eyes with her own slightly panicked ones. “Y-You want to? You? Me? Now? Here?”

Crystal shrugs and slowly rolls her stool away, still looking at Gigi with a smirk. That little twinkle Gigi couldn’t place earlier – it’s back. And she now knows exactly what it is. It’s lust. It’s mischief. “I just want to do you a favor.”

Gigi is quick to pull herself up to tug Crystal back closer. “No, don’t leave. I want you to fuck me,” she practically begs. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

“Lay back, then,” Crystal urges as she lowers her mouth onto Gigi’s very puffy lips already damp with her arousal.

There’s no preamble. She goes right in. Crystal swirls her tongue around Gigi’s clit as she instinctively thrusts her hips upward to get more pressure. She puts her hands under Gigi’s ass to pull her closer and begins to rhythmically take long and hard licks along the length of her slit.

Crystal seems to have a preternatural understanding of what Gigi wants. And they haven’t known each other for more than an hour.

One hand on Gigi’s hip attempts to control her thrusting. A finger on the other easily slides inside Gigi as Crystal encloses her clit with her lips, sucking gently. Gigi arches her back as she feels a build-up of tension deep inside her. Her body feels charged with electricity. “Fuck, Crystal,” she whispers but it comes out more like a shaky groan.

Another finger slips in, joining the other lazily going in and out.

Gigi reaches into her dress to tweak her nipples, wondering if she should get her nipples pierced too. But that’s for another time. She shifts her concentration back to the pressing matter at hand. Or the fingers of the hand that's pressing into her.

There’s a gentle nip on her clit. Surprisingly pleasant, sending shivers down her spine. She moans louder than she expected to but she decides it doesn’t matter.

Crystal curls her fingers inside of her and it’s all too much for Gigi to take. And it doesn’t take long either.

She feels everything hit her all at once. She clenches her eyes shut as she lets out a silent scream that turns into a long deep groan as Crystal licks and nips her through her orgasm.

Gigi doesn’t even know if anyone can hear her. If she’s being too loud. She doesn’t care.

All she hears is a ringing in her ears, her ragged breath, her heart about to explode in her chest. Is this what it feels like to have a heart attack? Has she died and gone to heaven? This is definitely the orgasm she wants to take with her into her self-imposed sex ban.

She settles back into the seat still high from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath. Gigi feels something cold wiping her down and suddenly an intense pressure. A sharp pinch.

Gigi yelps out, confused about what’s happening. Didn’t she just get the most delicious orgasm of her life? What the fuck is this pain?

Crystal drops a kiss on her inner thigh. “Sshhh, just stay still for a second longer.”

Gigi finally looks down between her legs to see Crystal threading jewelry through a tube that’s sticking out of her hood. She methodically removes the tube and screws the ball at the end of the barbell. Crystal takes one last swipe at Gigi’s wet pussy with her finger, sending shivers across Gigi’s still worked up body, before handing her a mirror to look closely at her handiwork.

“Is this how do you it? You get your clients all worked up and pierce them when they’re most vulnerable?” Gigi asks as she examines her new accessory in the mirror.

There’s a blush on Crystal’s cheeks. “No, only the good ones.” She tries to sound nonchalant but she couldn’t help but smile as she wipes at her chin with a now ungloved hand.

Gigi gets up from the chair and puts her underwear back on before following Crystal out to the front counter to settle everything.

“She didn’t faint, did she?” Jan asks as they round the corner. Crystal shakes her head with a small chuckle. “You look a little flush, gorge,” she tells Gigi, handing her another bottle of water for the road.

Gigi leaves them both a hefty tip and thanks them for everything.

“Hey, Gigi!” Crystal calls out as she exits the shop. “Come see me again when that’s nice and healed up. For a follow-up,” she says with a wink.


End file.
